Shooting Stars
by Nuwanda
Summary: Yada yada, this is my first fic posted so this summary will be excessively crappy. Eagle loves Lantis, this we *all* know, but how does Lantis feel about Eagle? Shonen-ai, yaoi, however you want to put it, it's slash. Complete fluff, nothing graphic.


~!~  
Everytime...everytime I see you, I'm in agony.  
  
How could you possibly understand the pain I go through when you're near?  
  
The pain...and the gratification.  
  
Every time you're near me, my heart soars with elation. Your every gesture, so perfect...your ebony hair falling in front of your eyes, those brilliant blue eyes. You're so trusting of me. The armor you usually wear discarded...trustingly. You look so lanky without it that it almost makes me laugh every time I see you.  
  
Then, you turn that wonderful face my way. I see your eyes lighten when you see me, and you smile...that beautiful, beautiful smile that you only smile for me, nowadays. You make me feel so special when you honer me with that smile. When you give me that look, my heart just melts. I feel as if I'll dissolve into a puddle on the floor at your feet.  
  
Can't you see how in love with you I am? How you can't tell, God only knows...Geo can tell, I know he can. He rarely smiles at me anymore. He always wears the same look: brow furrowed angrily, jade eyes stormy and clouded over with anger, an anger that he's trying to hide. His mouth is always set in a firm line, showing his obvious displeasure with me. Zazu doesn't know, I don't think. He's still a little too young to understand, even if he is a horny little hentai...  
  
There you are...I can see you across the room. Oh God...you're coming towards me. Please, pleeeeeaaaaase don't give me the look...if you smile, I'll lose it!   
  
There it is. The smile. Your beautiful smile. I can't look at you. I'll lose all control.  
  
"Eagle?" I turn towards the voice and look at my friend. Lantis' eyes are filled with worry. He rests his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Eagle?" I force a smile.  
  
"Of course I am, Lantis...why wouldn't I be?" He smiles slightly, but I can tell he's not convinced.   
  
"Alright..." I smile wider. I love that half worried look he gets. The door opens behind us. Both of us turn to look, me somewhat guiltily.  
  
Geo. Shit. Lantis is still touching me, which is really good on one hand, but really bad on the other. Geo gives me that look. It's even worse than how he usually looks. He gives in to his anger for about two seconds, and gives me poison dart eyes before hiding his emotions and turning away. I can feel the pain pierce my heart.  
  
Geo...my best friend since I was young. I can't stand having him hate me. As quickly as he came, he's gone. I turn back to Lantis.  
  
"I better go...I have some things to do," I lie quickly. I can feel the tips of my ears turning red. I never was a very good liar. I think he can tell. He's giving me a strange look.  
  
"Okaaaay..." I can't read that look he's giving me. He walks me to the door of my room. I try to get away quickly, but he steps in front of the door and leans on it just as I put my hand out to push it open. As a result, I end up with one arm almost around him. I turn even more red than before.  
  
"See you later...?" he asks, but it's more of an order than a question. I look into his eyes, and see a strange emotion there. I can't read it... for some reason, I can't deal with it either. I look away.  
  
"Sure," I whisper. When I don't look up at him, Lantis moves slowly out of the way. Swiftly, I push my door open and rush inside, shutting the door behind me and collapsing against it. Slowly, I slide down it onto the floor. "Shit."  
  
~*~  
I stand outside Eagle's door. Through the slightly opaque glass, I can see him slumped against the door. What was all that about? More importantly, why did I act the way I did? I hadn't wanted him to leave...I had needed him to stay, for some strange reason. And..that look. He had looked at me strangely. It was a look I couldn't understand. Usually I can read Eagle's face perfectly (he's a very open person), but that time, I hadn't been able to. It was strange too. It was as if he wanted me to understand it, as if he was saying something to me in another language and he was desperately wanting to translate it...but for some reason, he couldn't. But what did the look mean...and why couldn't he tell me? I thought we were friends...shaking my head, I walk away. I'll come back later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, I walk down the corridor until I reach the door to Eagle's room. I stop outside it. Can I do this?   
~*~  
  
  
  
~!~  
I hear someone coming down the hall towards my room. The shadow outside the door is tall, but lanky. Geo's too built to ever be called lanky. It could therefore, only be...  
"Lantis!" I whisper. I pace to the door, pausing before it. Should I?  
~!~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
I wait outside the door. I can see his shadow standing before me on the other side. Slowly, the door opens slightly...and Eagle pokes his head out. He's not wearing his head-band, for some reason, and his silver hair is more disheveled than usual, and that's saying something.  
  
"Oh...hello, Lantis," he says, talking so quietly that I can barely hear him. I look into his eyes, trying to read them. They look normal, just nervous. Wait...there it is again! That look...and now it's gone.  
  
"May I...may I...come in?" I ask softly. The nervous look has definately gotten worse. He looks petrified now.  
  
"Alright..." he says slowly, even quieter than before. He turns and walks back into his room. I follow, my heart beating faster...why's that?  
~*~  
  
  
  
~!~  
I can't believe it...Lantis, asking to come into my room. My heart is pounding so fast, I'm positive Lantis can hear it. He comes in behind me, and shuts the door. I can sense rather than hear him come up behind me. He's standing close to me, and I can feel my breathing coming faster. God...he's going to notice, there's no way he can't notice! I turn abrubtly and almost crash into him. I can feel the blush creep up my face. I didn't know he was that close!  
  
God...we're only about five inches apart! I look up into his eyes.   
  
"I..." I want to tell him. I can't. "Sorry," I mutter, looking away and stepping back a bit. Lantis steps closer. Only four inches now...  
  
"Wha...whaa..." I stutter incoherently. Pull yourself together! I scold myself. My mind clears. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..." he began, and stopped. What *am* I doing here? "I was worried about you..." he steps a little closer. Three inches. "You were acting a little...strange, earlier."  
  
I look up into his eyes. That face. That beautiful face. That wonderful smile. Those clear blue eyes. Then, suddenly, somehow I know...now's the time. I have to tell him now, or forever hold my piece. But how? A realization comes slowly. I don't have to tell him...I could just show him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I step forwards. Two inches. One. We're less than an inch apart now. I look up at him. He looks a little nervous, as if he's not sure what I'm doing. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing! But I have to do it! I have to!   
~!~  
  
  
  
~*~  
I look down at my best friend. He's only about a head shorter than me. We truly are equals, really. Slowly, I come to realize that Eagle's standing awfully close to me.  
  
"Eagle?" I ask uncertainly. Before I know what's happening, his arms are around me, pulling me close, his lips pressed against mine. I pull back, resisting at first, but Eagle doesn't let go. My mind is filled with a huge blur of color, sound, and movement. Eagle. Eagle. Eagle. Everything is whirring through my head at top speed. After two seconds, it feels like a million years, and I'm caught up in a torrential downpour of...Eagle? But...we're just...friends...aren't we? Then I realize: this feels so...so right.   
~*~  
  
  
  
~!~  
This is what I want...I've wanted this for so long, and now I have it...but I can't enjoy it. Lantis isn't responding. In actually, he's resisting, but I don't let go. If he never speaks to me again, I'll at least have this one last good memory of him.  
  
But then...Lantis' strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leans deeper into the kiss, and I'm elated. He wants it to...he wants me too! His hands rove across my back, arms now around my shoulders, pulling me against his strong body. A few more glorious seconds of contact, and we pull apart, slowly. I don't want to leave him. Ending that wonderful embrace was as difficult as trying to pull a half-melted caramel from a jar of molasses. I stare into those eyes, and finally see what I've been looking for: the same look I give him. I love you, Lantis.  
~!~  
  
  
  
~*~  
Pulling out of that kiss is difficult, but it has to be done. There's so much we have to discuss. I stare deep into those two pools of golden brown. That look is back, but he's not trying to disguise it anymore. And this time, I understand what it is...because I share the same feeling. A feeling of love...love and desire.  
  
"So..." I begin. "this is what you've been hiding, eh?" Eagle laughs softly.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," he answers quietly. "I wasn't sure how you'd take it." He looks away from me again, staring at the floor. Putting my hand under his chin, I tilt his face up to look him in the eye. He looks worried again. Damn, after a kiss like that, how can he even think that I don't love him? I smile at him, lean forward, and kiss him lightly on the lips. I pull away, and see the smile back on his face.  
  
"That's what I was looking for!" I say, laughing. He laughs too, and the look of desire grows. We both stop laughing, and then we're kissing again.  
  
  
  
~!~  
I couldn't be happier...Lantis loves me...I can tell he does. The little kiss he gave me did loads for my confidence, but not much for how much I want him right now. We're kissing again, I don't know who instigated it this time. All I know is that no one in any world could be happier than I am right now. Lantis responds much more eagerly this time, practically crushing my mouth with his. I lean into him, my mouth seeking more contact with his lips. The kiss becomes more passionate. As I lean into him, he backs up, pulling me with him. We end up walking into the bed and falling over. Lantis is sprawled across the bed, up against the wall, and I'm half in his lap. We pull apart looking at each other, and begin to laugh. Slowly, Lantis leanes back, lying down on the bed. I follow him, resting my head on his chest. He seems to think this is funny, and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
  
I know what you're thinking. You're thinking sex, right? Well, you're wrong. Lantis and I didn't need sex. At that moment, life was perfect.  
  
The sky outside was darkening. Night was coming. I leaned against Lantis. He was more comfortable than any pillow.  
  
"I love you, Lantis." I whispered softly. Lantis leaned his head towards me and nuzzled my neck.   
  
"I love you too, Eagle."   
  
The room slowly darkened as the sky outside turned midnight blue. The room was pitch black. I couldn't even see Lantis, but I didn't have to. I knew he was there beside me, I would have known even if I hadn't been able to feel his strong arms around me. He was there with me, and that was all that mattered.   
  
I laughed quietly to myself as I fell asleep. "What?" Lantis asked, his voice sounding amused.   
  
"I was just thinking," I whispered, "that we're a far cry from the Romeo and Juliet ideal..." He laughed, interrupting me.   
  
"Oh, I don't know...I'll be Romeo, you be Juliet. You would make a much sexier woman than I would..."  
  
"-but I highly doubt that anyone anywhere is happier than we are right now." I finished.  
  
"You got that right," Lantis muttered into my ear. He kissed my head softly and tightened his embrace on me. Within seconds, he was asleep.  
  
I listened to Lantis' steady breathing as I watched the sky outside. A shooting star flew past the window. What was it Lantis had told me about shooting stars? Oh yes, if you see one, make a wish, and it will be granted. I had often done this when I was alone in my room before. I smiled to myself. My wish had already come true. Another shooting star flew past the window, looking like the wink of an eye in the brilliant blue sky. As I watched it fall, I winked back, mimicking it.   
  
There wasn't any need for shooting stars anymore.   
  



End file.
